Fiber distribution cables are commonly used to connect a central office or hub to a number of end subscribers. A typical fiber distribution cable houses a large number of separate fibers, which are broken out along the length of the cable and connected to the end subscribers via secondary cables (e.g., drop cables, stub cables, etc.).
The individual or group of fibers can be broken out from the distribution cables in the field or before the cable leaves the factory. The present invention provides a device and method for breaking out fibers from a main distribution cable.